


in good faith

by nereid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy is unsure about many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in good faith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [semele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/gifts).



_Don't upset your father, not now,_ his mother says, mostly in response to everything.

( _Don't disappoint your father, don't be unkind to him. Don't be too kind either. Don't touch him. Don't ask for things. Don't beg. A Malfoy doesn't beg._ )

_Being a Malfoy should have come with a clearer warning_ , Draco thinks. He should have been allowed to choose; someone somewhere, even if he's not entirely clear on the who or how parts, still, someone should have asked for his opinion before whichever forces or blood or magic made him into this (thing; boy; servant; lord; coward; survivor). 

_*_

Sometimes, when Draco is lying under the covers in his bed in the boys' dormitory in Hogwarts, he thinks about talking to someone about something. Maybe this whole superiority act's reached its maximum usefulness or something and this is the part where those things like friendship and sharing things and shit should kick in. He thinks about Blaise then, and sometimes about Pansy, and sometimes even about some other people, but he always pretends he doesn't afterwards. He's not really sure what he would tell them. (That he has nightmares, that he hates that Hermione Granger seems to know more than him. That he felt glad that one time when his mother miscarried even when he could hear her crying in her room for days. That he hexed that sparrow that one time, and only partly because he wanted to prove to his father that he could.) Draco's not sure if he'd be able to say these things – it just seems more likely that his tongue would malfunction. He's not entirely sure he'd be surprised to learn there was some family hex that prevented him from saying things about his family. And anyway, even if he told someone, it's not like that would change anything. His place in history's been set in stone since his birth, after all. There's nothing that can be done about that, so Draco doesn't. He'll survive, whether everyone wants to help him with that or not. He's a Malfoy, after all.  


(thing; lord; servant; coward; survivor - )

(boy.)  



End file.
